hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Rollin 30's Original Harlem Crips
Info Beginning from the Jefferson Park area of Los Angeles, the Rollin 30's originally called themselve the Harlem Godfathers and consisted of the Avenues, Denker Park, 35th, 37th, and 39th streets. Their territory is about 2.04 square miles between Jefferson (north) and King Blvd (south) and Crenshaw blvd. (west) and Normandie (east). A portion of their turf extends further east to Vermont between Exposition (north) and King Blvd (south). Their territory is located in the southwest section of Los Angeles and is the second largest turf of all black gangs in Los Angeles, slightly smaller than the turf of the Eight Tray Gangster Crips. The Rollin 30's Harlem Crips (or Original Harlem Crip Rollin 30s) have engaged in bitter rivalries with both Blood and Crip sets including the Rollin 20s NeighborHood Blood, Black P Stones, the Van Ness Gangster Brims, Fruit Town Brims, Harvard Park Brims, all Hoover Criminals Gang (in particular the 52 and 59 HCG), the Rollin 40s,52 Broadway Gangster Crips,53 Avalon Gangster Crips,and the School Yard Crips. More info The Rollin 30s Original Harlem Crips were originally known as Harlem Godfathers during the early 1970s. Their history makes them one of the oldest Crip sets on the westide of Los Angeles. Beginning from the Jefferson Park area of Los Angeles, the Rollin 30′s consist of the Avenues, Denker Park, 35th, 37th, and 39th street clicks. The oldest members come from Denker Park, 39th Street and Avenues. The 35th and 37th Street clicks emerged during the mid 1990′s. Their main rivals are the Rollin 20s Bloods to the north. Their secondary Blood rival are the Black P Stones Bloods to the west who are located in the Jungles. They have been engaged in the rivalry with the 20s Bloods since the late 1970s but they have also have been feuding with the Rollin 40s Crips to the north since approximately 1996 but that feud has diminished since 2006. Their territory is about 2.04 square miles between Jefferson (north) and King Blvd (south) and Crenshaw (west) and Normandie (east). A portion of their turf extends further east to Vermont between Exposition (north) and King Blvd (south). They have the second largest turf of all black gangs in Los Angeles, slightly smaller than the turf of the Eight Trey Gangsters Crips. Rappers:Keke loco,bucwild3,bk barbie,crippin crisis,hillside ratchet,big gboy,dreaded,thump loc, These is just a few of west side finest dirt gang rappers,some of em is in da set on da west and a few of em is in va, nc, NY no matter where they at We still reppin for the dirt,2 thumbs up,fucc the rest,w/s r 30s original Harlem crip,1550 denker PARC ridaz to da 9 blk to the avzto the 5 and da 7. * Links *https://unitedgangs.com/rollin-30s-harlem-crips/ See Also * List of Crip sets in Los Angeles County * List of Crip sets * Crip Alliance * Crips * List of Crip sets worldwide Category:Crips Category:Crip sets Category:Crips in the United-States Category:Crips in Los Angeles County, California Category:Crip sets in Crenshaw, Los Angeles